skypiratesofarcaneempiresfandomcom-20200213-history
Sky Pirates of Arcane Empires Wiki
Welcome to the Sky Pirates Wiki Welcome to the wiki. We’re a collaborative community website about Arcane Empires that anyone, including you, can edit. Click the edit button at the top of any page to get started! Troop Specs and Relic Hunting Level 6 Imperial Fort Attack Tactics Level 7 Imperial Fort Attack Tactics Troop Specifications Island Troop Counts Imperial Fort Troop Counts City building In building your first city keep in mind that resource production and protection should be your first priority. 7-9 houses should be plenty. Begin with 2, then build 1 of each resource field then a warehouse. Make sure that any troops you build are hidden by clicking on your citadel and then overview. Beneath the tax rate will be a box that states Hide All Troops with an On / Off button. Move the button to On to hide your troops so you don't lose power when attacked. Level up your resource fields as far as possible without upgrading your citadel to level 5 and remain in beginners protection as long as possible. Resource protection We say resource protection even though we don't reinforce members to protect silver. You can protect your resources by builiding up your warehouse, researching steam loaders and by sending excess to other members. Don't hoard more resources than you can protect. Beginners Protection Remain in beginners protection as long as possible to build up your resource fields and buildings in your city. Once out of bp you will be farmed by other players. Ask in alliance chat (AC) for resources and we will do our best to accomodate you. We are only as strong as our weakest member. Popping Bubbles New players are under beginners protection until they increase their citadel to level 5, reach level 15 or for about 7 days. Many times players build cities then leave the game, forget their passwords, lose interest etc and abandon their cities. Since their player level and citadel never reach the trigger for their beginner protection to end their cities stay in a "bubble". This bubble prevents scouting and attacking directly from the map. If the 7 day protection has ended and they are not under a truce, you can attack them by manually inputting thier coords in your rally point. Click on your rally point in the city you want to send the attack from, click on march troops, enter the coordinates by clicking on each box and typing them in and hit next. Choose a captain, hit next, then choose troops to send including barges, windup carts or supply carts, hit next, then hit attack and either you will get no reaction or an error message saying the city is under Truce or Beginner Protection. If you get no reaction your march is on its way! You can observe it under your march tab. If you are hitting a player with no power you will gather resources with no loss of troops or power! Abandoned cities usually have 9.24k silver, 30k food, 10k each wood, crystal and iron. Be careful entering the coordinates as you could hit something/one else by mistake! Attacking through rally point Click on your rally point in the city you want to send the attack from, click on march troops, enter the coordinates by clicking on each box and typing them in and hit next. Choose a captain, hit next, then choose troops to send including barges, windup carts or supply carts, hit next, then hit attack and either you will get no reaction or an error message saying the city is under Truce or Beginner Protection. Captain Levels Use the chart below to see the XP needed to level up your captain. Your captain's max level is 20 times your Officer's Quarters. (i.e. Level 9 Quarters = max 180 level Captain). There are tricks to exceed the max level of your captain. To get a 212 level captain you will need: - Crystal Architecture to get your Officer's Quarters to level 10. - Earn 3,300 xp after hitting level 199. (394,080xp + 3,300xp = 397,380xp) - Apply Military Genius (50,000xp) to get a total of 447,380xp, which is the equivalent of a level 212 captain. - Be sure to ''not ''hit level 200 otherwise your captain's level will not increase any further. Link to chart Captain Walls Link to discussion Walls War Coords Link to Taka war cords Link to World Map Arcane Empires Guide (Not for Beginners This guide is not for beginners and includes a place to record target cords etc Topic for discussion Discussion Latest activity Category:Browse